My happy ending for Kiliel, Battle of five armies
by luthien.jessica
Summary: Hi everybody! This is my FF that I wrote after I saw Bofa...I cried so much in this movie, especially for how the love story "Kiliel" ended... So I thought about how could have been an alternative ending... P.s sorry if my english is not so perfect...I'm italian ) Thanks for reading! xxx


My personal ending of Battle of Five Armies (told by Tauriel)

We managed to escape from the fire caused by the anger of Smaug, who came in Laketown with

just an aim : destroy the city and the inhabitants. I was on the boat with Bard's children and the 4

dwarves. I felt the responsibility towards them, especially on Kili, whom I just saved from the

injury caused by Morgul's arrow, thrown by Bolg.

He looked at me with his black eyes so penetrating, and I returned his gazes trying to say to him:

"Don't worry, you are safe with me". It seemed he read through my mind as he told me: "I trust you

Tauriel". I was shocked, my heart was pounding... What was happening to me?

In that moment I realized that I wasn't worried about Legolas. Where was he? Was it safe? Hurt?

This seemed not to touch me, and I was ashamed, but I felt like if everything I had in that moment,

was there, a little man with his cute face. Suddenly we heard a cry, Smaug was defeated!

Soon it was sunrise, Bofur, Gloin and Fili were preparing the boat, directed to Erebor to join the

other members of the fellowship. Kili was hesitating:

"Kili", Fili shouted, but he didn't listen to his brother, his only thought was...ME!

"Tauriel" he called me, and everytime I listen to his voice I was full of joy, but I realized that he

should have gone with the others dwarves, Thorin would have never accepted me.

"You have to go with them, they're your people"

"But I want you! I know what I feel, I'm not afraid! You make me feel alive...".

I didn't answer to him, in my head I keep repeating myself: "How stupid you are! Go with him!".

But then I heard someone behind me...Legolas!

"My lord Legolas" I said,

"Send away the dwarf, your place is not with him". Kili was looking at me with a sad face, I slowly

knocked my head, my cheeks were wet by the tears "I cannot follow you...". He came to me, his leg

was still hurt, he took my hand and putting something inside he told me: "Keep it as a

promise...Amralimè"

"I...I don't understand..." I told him

"I think you do" he smiled me.

"Tauriel!" Legolas called me severe, and I turned my head back watching him in a bad way. Kili

went on the boat, I opened my hand and I found his mother's rune stone. I decided that he needed an

answer and with all the voice I had I cried: "Kili, I love you". I felt the eyes of the inhabitants of

Laketown on me, especially Legolas ones. The little dwarf put his hand on him heart and he

bended. I chose my way.

I walked next to Legolas, without watching him, he called me once again and I replied:

"I don't need your lecture, and I'm not ashamed of what I did before..."

"I just wanted to tell you we must go to Gundabad, we have to control Bolg and his

armies...Nothing else...".

I was very sorry, and I apologized him, the young elf answered me with a smile. A guard from

Mirkwood arrived, "My lady Tauriel, I am here to tell you that Lord Thranduil banished you from

the Kingdom".

"Banished?" I reply, shocked, looking at Legolas. He told the guard:

"Tell my father that if there is no place for Tauriel, I won't come back too"

"Legolas, is your father..." I was trying to calm him down, but he just said to me: "Let's go", and I

follow him.

We arrived in Gundabad, we hide behind the rocks then the gates opened and Bolg came out with

hundreds of orcs, crows rose in the sky, Legolas and I protected ourselves. He told me that those

crows were trained for war. I missed Kili so much, I hoped he arrived safe in Erebor. Then I looked

at Legolas, he was sad:

"My mother died here..." he told me... He never mentioned her before,

"I'm sorry...I know how you feel...I lost my family and luckily I found you and your father that

adopted me, protected me and now I betray your trust, but I..."

"Tauriel, lluve tereve" (it should means everything is fine).

"I love him Legolas...I know you think it's madness because there's hate between elves and

dwarves, but Kili is different from the dwarves I have seen so far. I would have never forgiven

myself if I followed you that night at Bard's house"

"Let's go back to Dale...War is coming" he told me.

There we found Ganfalf and we informed him that Bolg and his armies were arriving. Kili and other

dwarves were in Ravenhill because Thorin wanted to kill Azog so I decided to join them but I was

stopped by Thranduil who didn't want to continue the battle.

"Get away" he told me in bad manner, and I took my bow, pointing him an arrow in front of his face

"There isn't love in you" I shouted, he then broke my bow with his sword and then put the blade

under my neck

"What you are feeling for that dwarf is not real, you know nothing of love".

Fortunately Legolas arrived,

"If you hurt her, you had better to kill me", then in a calm way he told me "I come with you"

leaving his father alone.

In Ravenhill I saw Kili, who was killing some orcs, I ran in his help but I had to kill others orc,

"Kili! Kilii" I cried,

"Tauriel!" he answered me, but in that moment I heard a bump on my back. It was Bolg that with all

his strength he was rising me, and smashing me against the rocks. I fell on the floor hurt and the big

orc was coming to me very threatening, "It's over" I though. Then Kili arrived from the top, and he

launched himself on Bolg, who hit him with his fist. It was as if I felt no more pain, I had to safe

my love, so I tried to hit Azog, but I wasn't strong enough and once again he threw me on the floor.

He took Kili and hit him on his heart.

"Noooo" I cried desperately, and I tried to crawled to him. Kili looked at me, he was suffering and

from his lips I understood what he was telling to me for the last time:

"Don't leave me".

I knocked my head, and crying I answered him "I won't let you go, I will join you!'.

He fell dead and Bolg came to me with his sword. "You will die with me too" I thought and I

pushed him; we fell down the precipice. My injuries made no more pain, Bolg killing Kili, took

away everything from me, my life had no more sense.

My head was turning, I heard the orc's steps who was approaching and I shouted:

"Kill me, do it! Wretch do it!".

I heard a noise and a column fell down, Legolas was there, he killed Bolg and then came to assist

me.

"You are hurt..." he told me sad

"Kili...Is dead, why? I should have gone with him!" I waved, but the pain was too much and I

couldn't breathe.

"Take me to him...Please Legolas, I want to see him!".

The elf helped me to get up, he took me to shoulder, we went upstairs, and Kili was there. I went

next to him "I'm here my love, I won't let you even if it was the latest thing I do in this world, I

swear you that I'll come with you".

I caressed his face, he seemed to smile, I took from my corset the rune stone he gave me and I put it

in his hand, kissing it.

Legolas was not there anymore, at his place I found Thranduil looking at me moved.

"If this is love I don't want it...Please, take it away from me! Why does it hurt so much?"

"Because...It was real", he answered me slowly. I kissed my love's lips, then Balin arrived "We

must carry him away my lady...But if you want to stay there tonight we say farewell to all the

warriors that died in this battle". Thranduil gave me the permission and for the first time I entered in

Erebor, it was so majestic. Suddenly I had a vision...In front of me there was me and Kili holding

my hand, we were walking through the halls, at one point he stopped and smiling he asked me:

"Do you want to marry me, Amralimè?".

The image then disappeared, and I was alone. "This way" Balin showed me a room where Kili was lying on a golden altar, as deserved the great warrior like him.

"I won't let you wait for long...You will see" I told him,

"He spoke a lot about you, he said that with you he felt himself in another world. And as the war

finished he would have married you".

I looked at the old dwarf with a long white beard, in a melancholy way.

"What will you do now my lady?"

"I'll follow my heart..."

"Well, I wish you all the best...".

Lord Thranduil arrived, "We have to go Tauriel..."

"Yes my lord..." I kissed Kili kindly; I knew that wouldn't have been the last kiss.

We came back to Mirkwood, and I was astonished not to see Legolas there, I asked why to Lord

Thranduil and he just answered: "It's right he chooses what to do in his life...I can't detain him".

I knew that the reason of that decision was me, he knew that I couldn't give him what was he

looking for. I was relieved he was not there because soon I would have given him another pain.

I decided I shouldn't have waited longer, so the night before my "journey", I had dinner with

Thranduil and we talked a lot, like we never did before. We talked about my family, his wife,

Legolas...And I understood that he wasn't the person he appeared to be. There was some good in

him, he had a big heart.

I said to him "Good Night and...thanks" and he replied "queldome" (should means "good night").

I got up very early, the sun had just risen up, I opened my wardrobe, took the best dress I had, white

with an elvish embroidery and gems. I combed my long red hair, put a silver clip on it. I was ready.

I covered my body with a green cloak and I suddenly went out, to make no noise.

I walked through the woods and trees that saw me growing up, and I arrived to the river where I

used to play when I was little. From the other side there was him, Kili, sitting on a rock. He smiled

me, in his hand there was his rune stone, or better "our" rune stone. My mind quickly went back to

the night he was closed in the jail, the night he stole my heart.

"I was waiting for you..." he told me,

"You see, I kept my promise Amralimè". He stood up, he kissed the rune stone and he stretched his

hand. I took my cloak off, and inside I put a letter on which I explained the reason of my action and

that I didn't want to be pity but understood. I couldn't have lived eternally with that emptiness, I

needed the one who could fill it. And the only person was Kili.

Slowly I entered in the water, direct towards the love of my life, towards my new life up there in

starlight, in another world.

Thanks for reading! XXX

. 

/jeluthien


End file.
